No me olvides
by La Menda
Summary: A veces se dice que la solución se encuentra en medio del huracán de problemas... Quién le diría a Ally que este dicho tiene más razón de la que aparenta. One-shot


_No me olvides_

Las luces de colores recorrían calles abarrotadas por gente que iba y venía al encuentro de sus familiares y seres queridos. El olor a chocolate caliente permanecía en el ambiente, y los músicos callejeros aprovechaban para cantar su mejor repertorio de villancicos. Los gritos impacientes de los niños que no podían esperar a recibir sus regalos indicaba perfectamente que fecha del año podía ser: Nochebuena. Ally pasó entre la gente con prisa. Había quedado con su novio Edward para cenar juntos, pues luego se iría de viaje para promocionar su música y mucha distancia les separaría. Durante años había trabajado muy duro en su carrera, y a pesar de que todavía no había alcanzado una fama considerable, estaba muy satisfecha con sus progresos. Sus aspiraciones tenían más peso que su familia, por eso no había dudado un solo segundo cuando le ofrecieron ser telonera de un grupo que iba a estar de gira todas las vacaciones de Navidad.

Desfiló por la calle en sus afilados tacones hasta que alcanzó el restaurante donde habían acordado verse. Fue recibida por el calor que el establecimiento desprendía por la calefacción. Había varias mesas vacías, así que asumió que Edward no habría reservado mesa. Era pronto, todavía quedaban diez minutos hasta la hora en la que habían quedado. Tomó asiento en una mesa cualquiera y comenzó a leer el menú para entretenerse.

"¿Puedo tomar nota del menú de la señorita?"

Un camarero se había aproximado a ella. Tendría la misma edad que Ally, y lucía una espectacular sonrisa. Tenía el pelo rubio y revuelto sin ningún sentido, la larga jornada que se avecinaba sobre él haciendo mella en su aspecto.

"Espere un segundo, somos dos en esta mesa." Dijo Ally mientras revisaba la hora en su reloj.

Eran las ocho y media. Se suponía que estaría a punto de aparecer. No podía tardar demasiado.

Media hora. Media hora había pasado desde cuando debían haber empezado a comer. Ally intentó no demostrar cuanto la estaba molestando esto. Se había retocado el maquillaje, vuelto a peinar, e incluso había sacado algo de tiempo para empezar a escribir la letra para una nueva canción. Ahora mismo estaba inmersa en el primer estribillo, había una palabra que no conseguía que sonora bien.

"Tal vez debieras intentar con negación."

Una voz sonó por encima de ella y Ally anotó la palabra, viendo que encajaba perfectamente con la canción. Miró por encima de ella, queriendo descubrir quien la había salvado de componer un desastre de canción. Allí estaba el mismo camarero que hacia media hora había intentando recoger su pedido.

"Gracias."

"De nada. ¿Sigues esperando a tu acompañante?"

Ally soltó un suspiro desesperado, y asintió. El chico se mordió el labio inferior, pensativo. Con una inclinación, se retiró de la mesa. Ally se quedó sola de nuevo. Ella, un bolígrafo, papel e inspiración.

Dos horas. La gente se marchaba del restaurante, felices y repletos. Ally, sin embargo, se estaba sumergiendo poco a poco en la desolación. Ya había acabado de escribir la canción y se la había pasado a su representante, que había dado el visto bueno y la había asegurado que mañana mismo grabarían la melodía. Jugueteaba con los bordes del mantel, mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo parejas que irradiaban alegría. Intentaba no pensar a que se debería aquella tardanza, pero no podía evitar y sospechar de Edward. Tal vez se hubiera olvidado de su quedada. Cogió el teléfono y lo llamó, pero al parecer le tenía apagado. Dejó el teléfono encima de la mesa y revisó la puerta, a la espera de que entrara por ella. Como era obvio, no apareció. Volvió la vista a la mesa, y enfrente de ella encontró una copa repleta de vino. Al lado había una bandeja llena de dulces.

"¿Cómo…?"

Buscó quien podría haberle servido la bandeja, pero nadie parecía responsable de este acto de solidaridad. Lo que ella no sabía era que, detrás de ella dando vuelta por la cocina, se encontraba un rubio que estaba atento a cada movimiento que la castaña hiciera. Y no se le pasó por alto la sonrisa que Ally esbozó al probar el primer trozo de dulce de todas las fiestas.

Medianoche. Estaba sola, todos los clientes se habían marchado ya. Hasta los cocineros y camareros estaban recogiendo. Ally no había derramado ni una sola lágrima, a pesar de lo evidente que resultaba que Edward se había olvidado de ella. Se entretuvo mirando por las ventanas, imaginándose lo que estuvieran hablando las escasas personas que estaban paseando a esas horas de la noche. En ese momento hubo algo que la llamó la atención. Una pareja iba por la calle trotando, dirigiéndose miradas cómplices de vez en cuando. Se pararon cerca del cristal enfrente de la mesa de Ally. Se inclinaron para besarse, y Ally descubrió con horror la identidad del chico. Era Edward. Sus rasgos afilados, su sonrisa tímida… era él. No se había olvidado de ella. La había sustituido. La chica volvió la cabeza para no mirar a la pareja feliz, y fingió encontrar algún interés en el menú. Solo cuando la pareja se alejó de allí, Ally se permitió girar la cabeza para observar la calle que se extendía ante ella. Una lágrima, solitaria como ella, se deslizó por su mejilla. Su maquillaje se corrió, horas de esfuerzo puestas en él vistas como una pérdida de tiempo. Furiosa, se quitó bruscamente la lágrima del rostro. No quería que nadie la viera llorar. Cerró los ojos, dolida, y tuvo que admitir que era de esperar. Había salido con muchos chicos que solo se interesaban en ella por la fama y el dinero que movían su vida. La mayoría, al ver que la fama es algo que crece lentamente y que Ally no era excepción, la dejaba sin más miramientos. Sin embargo, tenía algo de fe en que Edward fuera distinto. Por lo visto seguía siendo igual de ingenua que cuando empezó a salir con los chicos a los quince años. Tragó saliva e intentó recuperar la compostura. La silla enfrente de ella se movió y crujió. La chica dejó de prestar la atención a la calle para ver delante de ella al camarero de sonrisa radiante. Una parte suya se alegro mucho de que él todavía no se hubiera marchado, había sido una compañía algo agradable para amenizar la amarga espera.

"No te has ido." Apuntó Ally mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta los restos de maquillaje húmedo.

"No, me toca recoger y cerrar el restaurante a mí" contestó el rubio. Buscó con la mirada a algo, probablemente a alguien, y preguntó: "¿Dónde está tu cita?"

Pensó en mentir, dejar algo de su dignidad intacta, pero el camarero le inspiraba confianza, así que respondió con sinceridad:

"Con otra chica." Sus ojos castaños se abrieron como platos y fue a decir alguna disculpa que no sentiría en absoluto. "No pasa nada. No necesito compasión, de verdad."

"Pero lo que si necesitas es una cena decente, no has comido en toda la noche." Replicó y se levantó del asiento. "Voy a ver si todavía se puede utilizar la cocina."

Ally intentó frenarle, no quería causarle problemas. Además, en ese momento lo que más deseaba era poder ir a casa a dormir y descansar, ya mañana pensaría en cómo lidiar con la situación que se acababa de presentar. Iba a empezar a recoger su bolso cuando escuchó ponerse en funcionamiento la cocina y comprendió que el chico había logrado lo que se había propuesto. El grito procedente desde la cocina fue lo que faltaba para confirmarlo:

"¡Espera, espera! ¡Ahora mismo tengo preparada la cena!" Podía escuchar como el camarero depositaba las sartenes encima de los fogones apresuradamente, mientras revolvía entre los cajones de los armarios.

Apenas conocía a este extraño, pero la estaba pareciendo que era una de las personas más agradables con las que había tenido el placer de cruzarse.

En solo cinco minutos tuvo la mesa repleta de comida: pasta, patatas fritas, filetes… todo lo que podría haberse preparado en ese escaso espacio de tiempo estaba ante los ojos de Ally, que atónita vio como el chico salía de la cocina con dos copas de champagne y la botella bajo el brazo.

"Que nos aproveche." Celebró mientras depositaba las bebidas en la mesa.

"Gracias." Contestó Ally sin quitar la vista de los platos que tenía delante.

No hablaron mucho más tiempo, hambrientos como estaban. Cuando hubieron saciado el hambre, entablaron conversación. Al principio trataron de temas triviales, intentando romper el hielo. Lo consiguieron con bastante éxito, y poco a poco se fueron abriendo más al compañero de enfrente. Resultaba que el chico se llamaba Austin y, efectivamente, tenía la misma edad que ella. Le apasionaba el dibujo, y todo el dinero que ganaba de las propinas se lo gastaba en material para dibujo. Su familia era de Arizona, así que él tenía que pasar estas fiestas solo en Miami, aunque no parecía muy triste por su ausencia. Ally disfrutaba viéndolo hablar de él mismo, lo decía todo con mucho convencimiento, y de vez en cuando se interrumpía para ver como Ally estaba reaccionando ante su charla.

"Ya he hablado mucho de mí mismo, ¿no crees?" Dijo, mientras vaciaba la segunda o tercera copa de champagne y se servía más. "Cuéntame de ti, bella chica."

Ally soltó una risita tonta que en un estado más sobrio hubiera sabido contener. Pero las copas que había tomado jugaban en su contra, sin embargo no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había bebido.

"Verás, rubio…"

Comenzó a hablar, sintiendo que él era de confianza. En esa mesa habló de ella más de lo que hablaría en toda su vida con sus mejores amigas. Austin asentía y solo mostró una ligera emoción cuando le mencionó que era cantante, que enseguida la disimuló para seguir escuchándola. Ally agradeció esto, y la motivó a proseguir presentándose.

Al término de la cena no había nadie por la calle, la noche cerrada cubriendo el cielo. Ally estaba riendo como nunca ante una anécdota que Austin le estaba contando, y Austin estaba muy contento de que Ally había aceptado la invitación a cenar. No hubiera sido capaz de aguantar otra Nochebuena solo. Brindaron por decimoquinta vez en honor a alguna barbarie que a Ally se la acababa de ocurrir. Él no había bebido tanto como para estar borracho, debido a su complexión, pero Ally estaba demasiado alegre para alguien que había estado llorando por su ex apenas diez minutos antes. Empezó a arrepentirse de haberla dado alcohol, aunque ahora la chica estuviera más alegre gracias al brebaje. Seguía riendo, y el chico quiso ser el motivo de esa risa por siempre. Se dio prisa en recoger y limpiar el restaurante, pues tenía que llevar a Ally a su casa. No iba a dejarla sola por la calle en ese estado.

"Ally, nos vamos."

"Vale, Austin, cariñoooooo…."

Al irse a poner de pie tropezó con sus tacones. Hubiera caído al suelo de no ser porque los brazos de Austin actuaron como colchón. Austin la salvó de una caída. Se quedaron así un rato más. El rubio no pudo evitar mirarla de arriba abajo. El vestido negro se ceñía a sus curvas a la perfección, y Austin se deleitó con unos pocos pensamientos que eran de todo menos inocentes. Sacudiendo la cabeza, la ayudó a incorporarse mientras Ally volvía a tener un ataque de carcajadas que la dificultaba la respiración. Su risa era contagiosa, y pronto los dos estuvieron afectados por el ataque de risa. Con esta risueña banda sonora Austin tomó la mano de Ally y se la llevó lejos del restaurante antes de que hiciera algo peor que perder la respiración por la risa.

Montaron en su coche de segunda mano. Austin guió a Ally hasta su asiento, la costaba siquiera andar. La ayudó a sentarse y cerrar la puerta, y ya entonces consideró que podían empezar el viaje. Como no sabía dónde estaba su casa, la pidió indicaciones. Tuvo que soportar media hora de instrucciones a susurros en su oído con su aterciopelada voz, que solo consiguió reforzar esos pensamientos impuros que había tenido. Un bote del coche provocó que Ally rozara con sus labios el pómulo de la oreja de Austin y por una vez se olvidó de respirar. Concentró toda su atención en la carretera. Soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando llegaron a su casa. Tuvo que acompañarla hasta el portal del piso.

"Gracias por estar conmigo." Se despidió Ally entre hipidos.

"El placer fue mío." Repuso Austin.

No quería que aquello fuera un adiós definitivo, así que se atrevió a pedirle el móvil. Ally, no poniendo resistencias debido a su estado, se lo entregó. Grabó su número y con una sonrisa incómoda se lo devolvió. Dentro estaba demasiado emocionado y celebrando lo que acababa de hacer.

"En fin… debiera marchar."

Ya había bajado un escalón cuando Ally le volvió a llamar. El chico, confuso, subió de nuevo. No había puesto un pie en la escalera cuando Ally tiró del cuello de su impoluta camisa de camarero y cerró sus labios entorno a los de él. Fue un beso rápido e intenso, duró lo que dura un pestañeo. Austin se quedó petrificado en el umbral de la puerta observando como Ally alejaba su rostro de él lentamente. De nuevo se volvió a acercar, pero esta vez desvió los labios de los del chico y aproximó estos a su sensible piel del cuello. Dejó un rastro de besos hasta alcanzar su oreja, donde se acercó peligrosamente y le susurró:

"No me olvides."

Le plantó otro fogoso beso en los labios y se dio la vuelta. Dejó a Austin en la puerta, mirando el lugar donde instantes después había estado un sueño, una maravilla personificada en el cuerpo y las curvas de una castaña. No sabía si había hablado el alcohol o de verdad era ese su deseo, pero de cualquiera de las maneras Austin veía muy difícil olvidarse de ella. Volvió a su coche pasando su mano por donde Ally había deslizado sus labios, y no se sorprendió en absoluto al sentir como todo su ser ardía.

"En fin, me gustaría dedicar esta última canción a una persona muy especial que fue capaz de cumplir la única promesa que le he pedido en el tiempo que me lleva conociendo." Comenzó a hablar Ally, dirigiéndose al gran público que esperaba deseoso a su próxima actuación.

Tocó un par de acordes, preparándose para cantar por primera vez esta canción ante un público. Habían pasado dos años desde la desastrosa y, a la vez, milagrosa Nochebuena. Ally había seguido trabajando duro para forjarse una carrera exitosa y repleta de logros, la cual había conseguido hacia menos de cuatro meses, cuando su representante había conseguido organizar un tour para promocionar su primer CD. El CD había supuesto mucho trabajo a lo largo de más de tres años, pero al final había acabado dando sus frutos y ahora Ally era conocida más allá de las fronteras del país norteamericano. No había asimilado su éxito hasta hora, que se encontraba con oleadas de fans rodeándola ansiosos por escuchar y disfrutar un tema más. Tragó saliva y prosiguió con su presentación:

"Como iba diciendo, gracias Austin por estar ahí batallando a mi lado. Gracias por no olvidarme. Y por eso, y en honor a él, va esta canción: "No me olvides.""

Dio la espalda un segundo al público para lanzar un beso a alguien que llevaba todo el concierto oculto entre las cortinillas. Una cabeza coronada con pelo revuelto rubio surgió de entre las telas del telón y sacó un brazo para atrapar el beso que le era lanzado. Con una sonrisa tonta volvió a desaparecer entre las cortinillas, no sin antes lanzar otro beso a su amada. Ally negó con la cabeza, no creyéndose la suerte que había tenido cuando Austin se cruzó con su destino. Porque después de dos años juntos, Austin y Ally seguían tonteando igual que aquella noche en el restaurante, con la variante de que hacía tiempo que habían superado la barrera de los besos y habían sellado, en una noche cálida, el amor que sentían mediante caricias y roces. Aún así, a Ally la resultaba más increíble el hecho de que Austin no se hubiera marchado de su lado que el fugaz éxito que estaba obteniendo. Austin seguiría siendo el mejor regalo de Navidad que le habían entregado en mucho tiempo. Y esperó que siguiera siendo así al menos hasta la eternidad.

**Solo me queda desearos una muy feliz Navidad a todos vosotros, y que pueda seguir escribiendo otro micro relato para todos vosotros las Navidades del año que viene. ¡Muchos abrazos virtuales! **

**XOXOX. **


End file.
